Cepillo de dientes
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Una salida no planeada con los Dursley. Fic escrito únicamente por motivo del cumpleaños del personaje de Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Por motivo del cumpleaños de J.K. Rowling y Harry Potter, he decidido escribir este fic e_e

* * *

Harry miro por la ventana al paisaje que estaba frente a él, era un día soleado, la gente caminaba por las calles, el tráfico era denso, un bonito día. Y él iba en la parte trasera en la camioneta de tío Vernon.

Iban con el dentista.

Dudley no dejaba de chillar y gritar que sus dientes, antes blancos, se volvían de color amarillo y para colmo su Tía Petunia inicio a chillar que debían llevar a su hijo al dentista antes de que sus dientes se volvieran muy feos.

Así que ahora se encontraban en camino al consultorio de un dentista, lo que sería hasta le centro de Londres, ya que llevaban más de media hora en camino y aún no llegaban. Tío Vernon especifico que no quería que cualquier dentista revisará a su hijo e irían a dónde su jefe le recomendó y para quedar bien ante él, iban para allá.

Tío Vernon fue reduciendo la velocidad. En la calle dónde se introdujo parecían más casas que locales de negocios. Harry pudo visualizar que habían tiendas de dulces, disfraces, una bonita librería no muy lejos y el consultorio en la esquina de la calle, era un buen punto. Tío Vernon se estaciono, el estacionamiento estaba vacío.

Tía Petunia bajo primero, después Dudley, pero su tío le dijo que se quedara.

—Quiero que te comportes, muchacho. No hagas nada de las cosas extrañas que haces. Por mi te dejaría en la camioneta, pero estas calles son muy transitadas. Quiero que te quedes sentado y callado. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo tío —murmuró Harry y abrió la puerta de la camioneta. Bajo y su tía le mando una mirada despectiva y caminaron hasta la puerta en dónde tuvieron que tocar el timbre para que la puerta se abriera.

No esperaron mucho, Tía Petunia empujo la puerta y se encaminaron hasta la recepción, en dónde una mujer y una niña de cabello castaño estaban ahí.

—Buenos días —Les dijo la mujer, Harry dedujo que era la dentista por el uniforme que llevaba—. ¿Vienen a consultar? ¿Tienen cita?

—Muévete, muchacho —Tío Vernon lo hizo a un lado. Y se acercó hasta ellas.

Harry observo el consultorio y miro unas sillas que estaban en el otro extremo de la habitación y fue a sentarse hacía allá. Miro a los adultos que estaban conversando. Notó que su tía respondía casi con enojo a las preguntas que le hacían y su tío contenía el enojo. Desvió la mirada y las centró en los anuncios sobre como los dientes chuecos cambiaban con un tratamiento o los que iban hacer una limpieza, los antes y después eran sorprendentes para él.

—Niño, niño, ven aquí —Harry camino rápidamente al lado de su tío que movía la mano con desesperación—. Quédate sentado ahí, no hagas nada. Nosotros entraremos al consultorio…

—Ya les dije que yo puedo atender al jovencito —respondió, Harry noto que la mujer estaba tratando de ser paciente—. Ustedes pueden esperar aquí y…

—¿Y dejar que le haga quién sabe qué cosas a mi niño? —Tía Petunia movió la cabeza negativamente—. No, no, yo estaré ahí con mi hijo.

— _Honestamente_ —La niña que estaba ahí se dirigió a ellos con una leve molestia en su voz—, a su hijo no le va a pasar nada. He visto niños de seis años que han entrado solos y salen muy felices.

—No me interesa —Tía Petunia respondió de inmediato. La dentista puso sus manos en los hombros de la niña.

—Jean —le dijo—, yo me encargó. Señores Dursley —revisó el formulario que recién llenaron—, si me hacen el favor de pasar. Jean, tu padre no tardará en llegar y Kensy tampoco, no abras a nadie hasta que yo venga.

—Lo sé, mamá —Harry vio que la niña ponía los ojos en blanco—. No es la primera vez que me dejas a cargo.

—Solo son unos minutos —le dio un beso en la frente y la dentista también despareció por la misma puerta que tíos unos minutos atrás.

Harry se sentó en los asientos que estaban cerca del escritorio dónde estaba la niña y llevó su mirada hacia fuera. Se dio cuenta que ahí podía observar a todos los que pasaran, ya que momentos antes él no pudo ver de fuera que había dentro.

Harry no quería darse una idea de lo que le harían a su primo, afortunadamente él cuando se bañaba y se lavaba sus dientes, no veía nada raro en ellos. En algunas ocasiones escucho que los dientes se volvían feos por comer mucha chuchería y Dudley comía todo eso. Y no prestaba atención en si se los lavaba o no.

Harry miró a la niña de cabello alborotado, quién tenía el ceño fruncido y dedujo que estaba leyendo un libro.

—¿Tú también tienes algo en tus dientes? —Harry se giró y la miro, ella continuaba leyendo, pero ahora le hablaba—. ¿No te los cuidas?

—Yo… —su voz sonó ronca—, yo no tengo el mismo problema que mi primo —murmuró.

—Menos mal, lo estaba viendo y si no hubieran venido, se le hubieran puesto mucho más feos. ¿Él come muchos dulces, verdad? Y al parecer es su mamá es la queda todo eso, ¿verdad? Mi mamá no va a trabajar a gusto con esa mujer a su lado, lamentó si te sientes ofendido.

Harry miró a la puerta dónde sus tíos entraron, pero seguía estando cerrada y al parecer no los estaban escuchando. Harry solamente asintió.

—Mis papás nunca me dejan comer muchos dulces —Ella hizo una mueca—, me gustan, pero no exagero con todo eso. Cuando me permiten comer más es el día de Halloween, cuando cumplo años y en navidad. Por ejemplo en Halloween y Navidad, revisan los dulces para saber cuánta azúcar contienen. Y el de mi cumpleaños si me dejan comer un poco más de azúcar.

—Al menos a ti te dan dulces —murmuró inconscientemente. Jean si lo llegó a escuchar y arqueo una ceja—. Normalmente siempre que me dan uno mi primo me los quita.

—Qué bárbaro —Dijo molesta. Y Harry sonrió— y envidioso.

—Es que —Harry se acercó un poco más al escritorio dónde ella estaba— mi primo traga como si el mundo se fuera acabar hoy —susurró y la escucho reír.

—Que bobo. Supongo que al menos te dejan comer todo un pastel para ti cuando cumples años. ¿No?

La sonrisa de Harry se borró y parpadeo rápidamente ante el comentario de ella. Ya no quiso decir nada, y ella se dio cuenta de que metió la pata.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —Ella asintió—. Mis tíos nunca me han festejado. Nunca lo hacen en realidad, vivo con ellos. Pero no me importa, ya me acostumbre.

—Te prometo que nunca voy a revelar tu secreto —Harry le creyó— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Harry… Harry Potter.

—Yo soy Hermione Granger —Le tendió la mano y Harry, dudando, la tomó—. Mucho gusto Harry. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—nue… diez años.

—¡Somos de la edad! —dijo emocionada—. Bueno, yo en septiembre cumplo años. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Harry se quedó estático por unos segundos, se mordió el labio interno, no deseaba continuar con esa conversación. Pero era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba, además de que se mostraba amigable con él. Y él rápidamente le contó lo que sus tíos le hacían. ¡Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido decírselo a otra persona! Normalmente en la escuela nadie le hablaba porque temían que la pandilla de su primo los molestará, así que en la escuela siempre se mantiene alejados de todos.

Ella seguía esperando a su respuesta, algo le dijo que le iba a insistir hasta que se la diera, aunque a lo mejor ella ya se estaba dando la idea. Sus tíos continuaban dentro, por supuesto, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entraron. Bueno, le iba a dar un poco de información, no estaba seguro si la iba a volver a ver. Ese día se iba a quedar con la señora Figg, pero ella no estaba disponible y por ende lo llevaron.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Hoy cumplí diez años.

—¡Felicidades, Harry! —Hermione trato de que su voz no se escuchará muy alto.

—Gracias Hermione.

—¿Sabes? —Harry la miro que abría unos cajones y buscaba algo. La vio hacer varias muecas al no encontrar lo que ella buscaba—. Están por aquí… —murmuró—, mamá los guardo por aquí.

Hermione se bajó de su silla y se acercó a los cajones que tenía detrás de ella.

—¿Qué buscas? —Le picaba la curiosidad.

—Dime, Harry —Continúo dándole la espalda—. ¿Ya te han dado tu regalo de cumpleaños?

—No —susurró y evito que la tristeza lo embargara, al recordar que un mes atrás Dudley recibió un montón de regalos.

Hermione le miro y sin decir nada, siguió buscando.

—¿Qué buscas? —Volvió a preguntar, pero ella no le dijo nada.

—¡Los encontré! Le diré a mi mamá que no los vuelva a mover, casi siempre están en el tercer cajón, pero ahora están en el sexto —Harry siguió esperando a que le respondiera su pregunta—. Lamento que tus tíos no te den un regalo, yo no puedo darte nada, ya que no sé qué te puede gustar y apenas te he conocido hoy.

—No te… —No termino de completar la frase, ya que ahora estaba de nuevo sentada en la silla de minutos atrás y ahora escribir frenéticamente sobre una hoja de papel.

La vio cambiar de expresión en más de dos veces, rompía la hoja y volvía a escribir.

Hermione arrancó el pedazo de papel dónde acababa de escribir. Y lo doblaba.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Con su mano le hizo la señal de que se acercará hasta dónde ella estaba. Regresó la mirada a la puerta del consultorio, pero seguía cerrada. Así que se recargó en el escritorio dónde Hermione le miraba sonriente.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Y le entregó un paquete volteado y un pedazo de hoja.

Harry frunció el ceño y se acomodó sus lentes. Volteo el paquete y se río al ver un cepillo de dientes nuevo, empaquetado. Quiso abrir la hoja para leer su contenido, pero Hermione le puso una mano, evitándolo. Por instinto, retiró su mano.

—Léelo cuando estés en tu casa.

—No tenías que darme nada…

—Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero tiene dos funciones esté cepillo —Hermione estaba roja como tomate. Esperando que Harry le regresara el cepillo y se burlará de su detalle, pero no lo hizo.

—Gracias, lo apreció mucho —Y es que era el primer regalo que le daban, al menos el que recordaba.

El sonido de alguien caminando se escuchó y Harry se apresuró a guardar el cepillo y la carta dentro de la camisa holgada que llevaba encima.

Tío Vernon furioso, Tía Petunia conteniendo el llanto y Dudley sonrojado, salieron del consultorio. Harry se apresuró a regresar a la silla dónde le fue ordenado que se quedará.

La señora Granger inicio a dar explicaciones sobre lo que podía y no comer Dudley para iniciar con el tratamiento que se iba a llevar a cabo. Harry notó en más de una ocasión que tía Petunia quería protestar, pero se quedaba callada ante las severas miradas de la dentista.

Miro a Hermione, quién miraba con atención lo que su mamá escribía. Tío Vernon pago y dijo que se verían en la siguiente cita y Harry tuvo un brillo de esperanza al pensar que volvería a ver a Hermione. Caminaron hasta la salida y discretamente Harry volteo a verla y vio que ella le decía _adiós_ con la mano. Él sólo pudo sonreír ante el gesto.

—¡Esa mujer está loca! —Gritó furioso Tío Vernon cuando todos estuvieron dentro del auto—. ¡No volveremos nunca más con ella!

Harry se entristeció al escuchar esas palabras.

Era su décimo cumpleaños, recibió la primera felicitación, su primer regalo que era un cepillo de dientes. Harry se rió internamente por el regalo de Hermione, era un gesto verdaderamente tierno. Y dejando los regalos físicos, recibió una sincera conversación con _Hermione Granger_ y eso era más que suficiente para él.

* * *

Harry sonrió cuando sintió los brazos de Hermione que lo rodeaban. Puso sus manos encima de ellas.

— _Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor_ —le susurró ella.

Harry tomo las manos de ella y las retiró, se dio la vuelta para abrazarla y besarla. En medio del beso le dio las gracias y acarició su mejilla. Hermione abrió los ojos, estaban brillantes y lo abrazo, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Harry sonrió.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo —Hermione se extrañó, pero siguió a Harry hasta la habitación que compartían.

Hermione fue a sentarse en la esquina de la cama. Harry había sacado el antiguo baúl que usaba en Hogwarts, lo vio sacar varios de los antiguos libros, las bufandas, las plumas. Finalmente pareció que encontró lo que buscaba, ya que sacó una cajita de color café. Harry se levantó del suelo y fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Deberías abrirlo —dijo al ponerlo en sus manos.

—Se supone que soy yo la que debe darte el regalo, no tú. —Dijo con una sonrisa, movió la cajita. Harry sabía que la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo—. Está bien, lo abriré.

Hermione abrió la caja y se llevó una mano a la boca ante lo que estaba viendo. Estaba sorprendida, miro a Harry atónita, sin saber que decir.

—Siempre lo guarde —Harry le paso su brazo por los hombros y la acercó hasta él. Hermione seguía sorprendida ante lo que sostenía y con su mano agarro el antiguo cepillo de dientes, que seguía empaquetado y la nota que escribió hace más de once años—. Nunca me atreví abrirlo, era mi primer regalo y siempre lo voy a conservar. Además me recordaba el momento en que me lo diste.

—Harry, no debiste —A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Era solo una niña…

—Bueno, quién iba a pensar que ese niña años después aceptaría ser mi esposa —Hermione se sonrojo, pero no dejo de sonreírle—, muchas veces cuando estaba triste, me leía esté pedazo de papel y era más que suficiente para alegrarme el día. No sé si ya te lo he dicho, pero cuando nos volvimos a reencontrar en el Expreso de Hogwarts, sentía que mi vida no podía mejorar más.

Hermione le puso una mano en la mejilla y se acercó hasta a él para besarlo de nuevo. Harry no la soltó y, si era posible, la acercó mucho más a él, sin querer alejarla.

Al separase, Hermione, aún con los ojos lagrimosos, leyó la nota:

 _Quería encontrar un cepillo con el mismo color de tus ojos, pero nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos._

 _Espero que te guste, Harry. No es lo mejor, pero es lo que tengo a la mano y sé que podrá servirte en un futuro._

 _Me gustaría volver a verte pronto._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _H.J.G_

* * *

 **N/A II:** La idea inició a correr en mi mente después de salir de mi cita con el dentista. Sabía que tenía que escribirlo. Aunque no ha quedado como lo planifique en mi mente, más que nada en cuestión de diálogos.

Iba a ser un fic diferente, pero luego recordé que se acercaba la fecha del cumpleaños de Harry y decidí cambiarle. Así que espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado.

¿Es mucho pedir que me lo hagas saber con un review?

 **PD:** Y de nuevo… ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Rowling por regalarnos el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter!


End file.
